


First Times

by Geekhyena



Category: Girl Genius
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Canon Het Relationship, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Interracial Relationship, Loss of Virginity, Missing Scene, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekhyena/pseuds/Geekhyena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo and Sleipnir - Their first time (AKA Theo tries to be suave and romantic, and fails utterly, but still manages to make things work)</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Times

Disclaimer: the Foglios own the characters. I just play around with them. A missing scene set on Castle Wulfenbach prior to Agatha's arrival.

\----------

 

They had been sneaking time off together for a while, kissing and snuggling, and getting a lot of touching in, but never for any significant period of time, and always with the fear of getting caught. But finally, they had managed to arrange things so they could get at least one night, or rather, part of one night, alone together.

They had taken every precaution: Sleipnir had been taking Trusty Maiden Weed tea for a while already to ease her menses, and while the Baron probably knew about the Trusty Maiden Weed Sun Ming smuggled aboard in the care packages from her relatives at the Great Hospital in Mechanicsburg, he hadn't done anything to stop it, and Sun Ming had earned a tidy sum selling the tea. Sun Ming had also agreed to cover for her roommate's absence that night, and on Theo's end of things, Nicodeamus was working late shift all that week, anyway. They even had a reasonable plan for avoiding Von Pinn, for it was her that they feared more than the Baron. No students had ever been caught canoodling by her, but any student with amorous intentions lived in fear of what would happen if Von Pinn caught impropriety amongst her charges, and the general consensus was that whatever would happen, it wouldn't be pleasant.

Theo was nervous as hell. He had spent almost all of his free time the last few days trying to arrange things to be absolutely perfect. Soft lamplight, dressed nice, teeth brushed, not wearing boxers with an embarrassing print on them, and trying desperately to remember what he'd read in that copy of the Kama Sutra that had been secretly passed around amongst the older students. It was Sleipnir, and he loved her, and he wanted to do whatever he could do make this perfect for her, for them. Unfortunately for him, he mused, the legendary Mongfish charisma had apparently skipped a generation. He'd tried the whole suave thing in the past, but it had failed horribly and while Sleipnir had called him "adorkable", it was evident that his attempts at the effortless charm he'd read about in books had backfired on him. He was terrified of doing things wrong, or it being awkward, because it was her! It was Sleipnir, and he didn't know how much time they would get together, but he wanted to make it count.

He paced, worried, fears running through his head: of awkwardness, of not getting things right, of getting caught. His perfectionist streak was running full force, and he dared not take a drink to calm his nerves. And then, there was a soft knock at the door. He rushed to open it, and saw Sleipnir, radiant in the green leather of her jumpsuit. "Red fire…" he breathed, taking in the way it hugged every blissful curve of her body, and suddenly he felt as if all of his clothing was two sizes too tight.

He pulled her inside, shoving a rolled up towel along the gap between door and floor so that no one could see that the lights were still on. Turning, he placed a hand on her cheek and leaned in to kiss her. Someone, neither was sure who, moved too quickly, and their teeth banged together accidentally.

 

Sleipnir pulled back, rubbing her mouth, and inwardly Theo facepalmed. "Sorry!" He apologized, hoping she was okay. An auspicious start this wasn't.

"Don't worry," she soothed, almost laughing a bit, and then she grabbed him by the lapels of his waistcoat, dragging him towards her kissing him passionately. Lips and tongues met in a fury, and Theo found himself resisting the urge to rip off her clothes and tackle her to the bed, his insistence on doing things properly, like a gentleman, winning out over baser desires.

His hand slid to the buttons at the front of her jumpsuit, gently undoing the fastenings. As he did, she started unbuttoning the front of his shirt. She was a bit too eager as she did so, and a few of the buttons went flying off somewhere, but he didn't care – he could sew them back on later. He managed to unbutton the jumpsuit as far as it would go, sliding it off her shoulders to expose her chemise.

Momentarily stopping her assault on his clothing, Sleipnir balanced against him long enough to kick off her boots. Theo waited until she was done, then leaned against her to do the same. The top of her jumpsuit hanging around her waist, she slowly shimmied out of the rest of it, peeling it down and discarding it before sliding Theo's shirt off and tossing it into the growing pile of clothes on the floor.

 

Her hands traced his muscles as his hands slid under her chemise and began to explore her body. He tried to remember what he had read, in the risqué novels passed discreetly among the students, balancing his own natural desires with what he hoped she would like as he gently caressed her breasts. She leaned into him, her appreciative exhalations driving him on, and he continued, his fingers played with her nipples. He gently flicked one between his thumb and forefinger, eliciting a happy "ooh!" Emboldened, he repeated it, but his grip slipped a bit, accidentally applying more pressure than he intended. She gasped again, but this time it wasn't a happy one.

 

"Sorry!"

She smiled, pausing in her explorations of his chest, and he saw a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Kiss it better."

He grinned, sliding her chemise off. Red fire, she is magnificent. He led her to the bed, now wearing only his trousers, and as she lay down, he carefully straddled her, leaning down to softly kiss and lick at her breasts. He gently suckled at a nipple, making her arch against him, and he continued, even as he slid one hand down to toy with the waistband of her panties.

She smiled and slid her hand down carefully rubbing up against the bulge at the front of his trousers. He moaned – even through the layers of clothing, it felt so good! Somewhat erratically, distracted by the feeling of his mouth on her breasts, she undid the buttons at the front of his trousers, sliding them down over his hips and taking the waistband of his boxers along with them. He adjusted his position to make it easier for her, letting his erection spring free of its confinement. A soft "mmmm" sound escaped Sleipnir's lips as she rolled Theo onto his back, beginning her own exploration.

 

She stroked him, her hands exploring, and Theo winced a few times when she accidentally gripped him too hard, but soon she got the rhythm of it, her eager explorations already driving him close to the Madness Place. As much as he wanted nothing more than to let her continue, from what he's read, it's only proper to let the lady achieve her pleasure first, and he restrained himself.

"Sleipnir….stop?" he asked softly. "Please?" 

She looked at him quizically, a look that only intensified as he gently maneuvered her so that she lay on her back as he knelt between her legs. Remembering what he had read in a novel, he gently took the lacy hem of his panties between his teeth, trying to gently pull them down. In the book, however, it hadn't mentioned how slippery lace was between one's teeth, nor how difficult it was to actually accomplish such a feat, even with the cooperation of the woman involved.

"Theo, love," she said, laughing a bit, "I think this isn't working…"

"No, no," he insisted. "I'll get it!"

Finally, despite the amazing gripping power of the lacy fabric, not to mention the way Sleipnir giggled and squirmed where his breath touched her skin, he managed to pull the panties off of her, leaning back with a triumphant "Hah!" that turned into a surprised and stunned expression as the panties hit him in the face.

That didn't matter, though, because now Sleipnir was completely naked before him and all he could think about was how it was the loveliest thing he had ever seen in his life. The lamplight made her skin seem golden, dancing in the bright green of her eyes, bringing out the fiery ginger of her hair. He felt like he should write a poem about this - about the way her breasts were perfect and round and soft and so sweet, about the way her curves moved with every breath, like a roadmap to blissful perdition, about the soft triangle of ginger curls at the juncture of her thighs, and how breathtaking she was, looking at him with that wanton grin on her face.

Carefully arranging himself, propping himself up on his elbows, he laid himself down between her thighs, gently kissing his way up the inside of one thigh. She gasped softly, and he continued his way up and in, remembering what he had seen in the books he'd read. He freed one hand and sought out her clitoris, making her mewl and moan out "Oh, -Theo-…" in a way that sent shivers straight to his groin.

He gently caressed her clitoris, following touch with light kisses as she arched and mewled beneath him. Beyond that, it was a series of experiments with fingers and tongue and lips, finding out what produced what reaction, all his experiments geared to drive her closer and closer to the edge. She squeaked a bit in pain when he sucked a bit too hard at her clitoris, instinctively pulling back a bit, but he soothed her with a soft kiss and resumed his ministrations. His fingers were inside her, stretching her, exploring her, and he felt her heartbeat racing faster, her breathing becoming more and more erratic, until with a series of "Oh"s that got faster in intensity and higher in pitch, she climaxed, her body contracting around his fingers, her limbs stiff with the hyperstimulation that sent electric shocks pulsing through her body, her back arching so much her thigh nearly collided with his head.

She collapsed against the bed, limbs limp, gasping, and they stayed like that for a bit, Theo's erection becoming even more insistent. She pulled him up to kiss her, and he hoped that she wouldn't find the taste strange, as he had at first before getting used to it and realizing how pleasant it actually was, but there was no hesitation at all as she kissed him passionately, her fingers twining in his hair. His erection brushed against her thigh and she smiled into the kiss before pulling away slightly, smiling.

Sleipnir stroked his erection, making him arch into her hand. 

"You're sure?" He asked. He wanted this, oh, how he wanted this, but he wanted her to be absolutely certain.  
"I'm positive," she replied, smiling. "Please, Theo?"

"Right, then. Um…..okay." He fumbled a bit with the positioning, as did she, the two of him trying to get his erection lined up with her entrance. "Just….tell me if it hurts or I'm going too fast or…" She silenced him with a kiss, squeezing his hand reassuringly.

He gently slid into her. She was still slick after her orgasm, and he felt not as if he was pushing past a barrier, like the books had said, but more as if he was stretching something, with only the slightest bit of jarring friction that caused her to grip his hand tightly with a sharp intake of breath.

"Sorry!" He tried to pull out, but she wrapped her legs around his waist, preventing him from doing so.

"It didn't really hurt all that much," she reassured him. "More like using a muscle you havna used in a while, you know? Please, Theo….keep going?"

He nodded and did, pushing in further as she relaxed around him with a sigh. She felt marvelous: tight and slick and warm and as he moved inside her, he felt it getting increasingly harder to hold on, lost in the feeling of her around him and in his arms, her moans and mewls of pleasure. He felt his breath coming in short puffs of air, moving faster and harder within her, desperately seeking release and trying to pull her along with him, until with a harsh moan, he climaxed.

Panting and jelly-legged, he rolled off of her. "Wow. That was just….wow." He saw Sleipnir looking at him with a predatory look in her eyes, and before he could react, she had tackled him, tickling him mercilessly, and he was even more out of breath, trying to fend her off as they both laughed. "No - no fair!"

"Yes, but you like it," she pointed out, finding the spot on the back of his calves that made him laugh so hard he started squeaking due to lack of breath. The tickle war continued, until she decided enough was enough and flopped back down on the bed beside him, a victorious grin on her face. He adjusted his position, snuggling closer, just holding her.

"I'm sorry," he admitted.

She blinked. "For what?"

"That you didn't….you know…when I was inside you."

"Yes, but I enjoyed it, and besides, you made sure I did earlier." She sighed happily. "That was…..you were amazing."

"So were you." He leaned in to kiss the tip of her nose, and she giggled.

He sighed. As much as he would just want to hold her in his arms and cuddle her for the rest of the night, he knew that she needed to be getting back to her room. Even with Sun Ming covering for her just in case, neither of them wanted to risk getting caught by Von Pinn. He saw the pensive look on her face and knew she was thinking along the same lines.

"I'd better get back to my room," she said, getting up and walking over to their clothes, wincing a titch. 

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, love. A bit sore, but in the best of ways." stepping in to her jumpsuit and boots (the socks and underwear tucked in the boots themselves), she walked back to the bed and leaned over to kiss him passionately on the lips, making him want to do nothing more than drag her back into bed with him. She was amazing.

"I'll see you in the morning," he promised. 

"Sweet dreams, love," she replied, blowing a kiss as she quietly opened the door and snuck out. He lay back against his pillows, sighing happily. It definitely hadn't been like in the novels – it was much, much better.


End file.
